


Epilogue

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, End of Part 1, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy Ending, M/M, Sciles, Sleepy Sciles, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is dead and Scott is finally free. The end of part 1 of Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

Scott didn’t know how much he’d love falling into a routine. It was a funny thing, maybe he was getting old? Maybe he just like to have something permanent that he could count on for once. This was their life, quiet days and not so quiet nights spent together. The threat that had hung over their heads since Stiles had first broke into that room where Scott had been chained to the floor was finally gone and the wolf was free. He’d thought he’d escaped before, but there was no comparison now that Peter Hale was dead. His old Master’s touch lingered in the way his body could react to commands or the way he craved kindness edged in cruelty, but they were just shadows of the real thing. Peter had created him and there was no going back to the boy he used to be, but Scott could finally choose what to do with the creature he’d become.

Doctor Deaton had welcomed him back to work with a smile Scott wasn’t sure he deserved but was so grateful for. Having someone who believed in him helped him believe in himself. It didn’t hurt that he was tackled by enthusiastic shelties the second he opened their cages to feed the dogs. It was even better when his co-workers thumped him on the back and cracked jokes at his expense like they weren’t afraid of him or saw him as anything but a friend.

At home, he would laugh as Isaac kept stealing bits and pieces of dinner before they had even finished cooking, stuffing his mouth as Scott pretended not to notice. The other wolf still lived at Eichen House in name only, he spent most of his time in their apartment pressed up beside Scott without trying to make it seem that he was always in Scott’s space.  For his part, he never complained. It was nice to have Isaac’s body curled around his own, two injured and broken wolves trying to heal.

And then _he_ would come home and nothing would be calm anymore. When Isaac was over, the two would snipe and fight, a low thrum of tension as Stiles would unsubtly crowed into Scott’s space until they settled on some kind of unspoken truce with Scott crushed between them. When it was just the two of them, they would laugh as all the walls came down, bickering amiably over the tv remote or socks eaten in the dryer or Scott’s utter failures at using chopsticks. Sometimes they would play with sharp commands and bruised skin, but trusting and safe as they explored their boundaries with each other. Other times it was slow and lazy, limbs tangled together and drowsing under gentle hands. Scott would push, Stiles would push back, and life settled into perfect equilibrium.

It had only been a few months ago when he’d have said this was impossible, even with Stiles standing right in front of him and trying so determinedly to save him. He’d been afraid to believe in case it didn’t last. He’d been right, Peter had taken everything they’d built and shattered it, but it taught Scott that some things could be rebuilt. The shape would change and scars might cross the surface, but some things could heal stronger than they’d ever been if you were willing to work for it, and he’d do anything to keep this. Even the stupid arguments over socks. _Especially_ the stupid arguments over socks.

Scott stretched down to his toes before settling back against his human’s chest. The sheets had been kicked off hours ago and his skin burned too hot to sleep comfortably in the summer, but the need to touch was worth a little sweaty skin and discomfort. The peace wouldn’t last, nothing ever did, but the wolf was okay with changes as long as they’d weather it together. There was no reason to be afraid. He smiled into the dark as the man behind him grumbled in his sleep, thrashing a bit to find a more comfortable position before settling back down.

Peter Hale had done his best to shape him into a monster, but Stiles had done the impossible when he found the human inside. A little battered, a little broken, but there was enough left of Scott McCall to keep fighting for. He muffled a yawn, letting his eyes close. He would fall asleep next to the man he loved and would wake up with Stiles still beside him. No one could ever ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
